MHPG Areas
These are the new areas from Monster Hunter Portable Glorified. I thought that having no new areas would be bland, so yeah. This was inspired by Cottonmouth255's Area list that he did for MH3D. Tropical Riverside The Tropical Riverside is a lush area that has many resources, popular for its large variety of fish (from minnows to Bull Sharqs) and its beautiful insects. It also is the closest area to Ukori Village, explaining why the first quests you take are all in this area. Because of its lush climate, its warm waters, and the many plants that grow there, there are many kinds of monsters that live there, even Elder Dragons. Basic Info Region Type: Jungle, Swamp, Cave, Lake, Water Number of Areas: 9 + Base Camp Popular Resources: Fish, Insects, Mushrooms, Plants, Eggs Small Monsters Velociprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Wroggi, Hermitaur, Ludroth, Giggi, Remobra, Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, Vespoid, Hornetaur, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Great Thunderbug, Aptonoth, Mosswine, Kelbi, Bullfango, Gargwa, Conga, Kuranda, Leocougria, Vambari, Fish, Epioth, Slagtoth Large Monsters Velocidrome, Iodrome, Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Daimyo Hermitaur, Royal Ludroth, Queen Vespoid, Bulldrome, Congalala, Kurandaorma, Leocougrius, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Qurupeco, Khezu, Garara Ajara, Espinas, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Mekaroa, Arzatoros, Toukaris, Ryunouksas, Goravior, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Hypnocatrice, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Chameleos, Gogomoa, Gobul, Duramboros, Kechawacha Large Monsters (High Rank) Emerald Congalala, King Shakalaka, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Kirin, Qurupeco Subspecies, Deviljho, Ash Bulldrome, Red Arzatoros, Red Khezu, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Gold Rathian, Purple Ludroth, Abiorugu, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Hypnocatrice Rare Species, Fairunokku Extra Notes *Area 9 is where most land monsters go to rest when weak, while Area 5 is where Leviathans, Carapaceons, Piscine Wyverns, and Kurandaorma go to rest. *Leocougrius will avoid any area with water. Like Congalala, it will jump from area to area. Prehistoric Cavern The Prehistoric Cavern is... well, a prehistoric cavern. It is teeming with ore and also is known for its ancient fossils that are in its walls. This place is one of Treshi's favorite spots to hunt for treasure, because of its precious minerals and its rare items. Due to its cold temperatures, hunters will need to take Hot Drinks to withstand its chilling enviroment. Basic Info Region Type: Cave, Water Number of Areas: 8 + Base Camp Popular Resources: Ores, Bones, Mushrooms Small Monsters Ioprey, Genprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Giggi, Remobra, Felyne, Melynx, Vespoid, Hornetaur, Kelbi, Aptonoth, Vambari, Bullfango, Ceanataur Large Monsters Iodrome, Great Baggi, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Queen Vespoid, Khezu, Red Khezu, Rathian, Arzuros, Black Arzuros, Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Shogun Ceanataur, Zinogre, Gurenzeburu, Tetsukabura, Nerusukyura, Akura Jebia, Ryunouksas Large Monsters (High Rank) Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Uragaan, Brachydios, Deviljho, Kirin, Tigrex, Abiorugu Extra Notes *In the wall of Area 8, you can see a Deviljho fossil. Not only this, but it is in the same death pose that carnivorous dinosaurs go into when they die. *Ledging is possible with Tigrex in this area. *The water is not that deep in this map, although Area 2 has water that gets deeper as it nears the wall. Frosty Taiga The Frosty Taiga is similar to the Snowy Mountains or the Tundra, but it has pine forests rather than open snowy wastelands. Hot Drinks are required to go into its caves or into the snowy borders of the land. In the center is a grassland with some pines growing around, with a temperature of about 50 degrees. However, as you near the sides, it gets much colder to temperatures of -5 degrees. It is the home of many polar animals. Basic Info Region Type: Tundra, Forest, Mountain, Cave Number of Areas: 10 + Base Camp Popular Resources: Ores, Plants, Bones Small Monsters Giaprey, Baggi, Felyne, Melynx, Giggi, Vespoid, Great Thunderbug, Bnahabra, Anteka, Popo, Bullfango, Blango, Frozen Leocougria, Erupe Large Monsters Giadrome, Great Baggi, Gigginox, Khezu, Red Khezu, Bulldrome, Blangonga, Barioth, Tigrex, Kirin, Kushala Daora, Lagombi Large Monsters (High Rank) Baleful Gigginox, Jade Barroth, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Glacial Agnaktor, Stygian Zinogre, Rusted Kushala Daora, Rajang, Ash Bulldrome, Frozen Leocougrius, Polar Ryunouksas, Giaorugu, Doragyurosu, Espinas Rare Species, Rajang Extra Notes *Unlike the other cold-climate areas, Areas 5, 6, 7, 8, and 10 have pine trees growing throughout the place. Area 2 has a thick pine forest which can make it hard for a hunter to see monsters. Area 1 has pines growing here and there, but is more or less of a cold grassland. Erupe, Anteka, and Popo like to graze here. *Tigrex can knock over pine trees when it charges in any of the snowy areas. *Area 2 is where Deviljho likes to rest. Sunscorched Dunes The Sunscorched Dunes area is a harsh desert climate that can reach up to 112 degrees. Like other deserts, it has hot days and cold nights, so Cool Drinks and Hot Drinks are suggested. It houses exclusive plants that only grow in its sands, as well as many types of monsters. Cactus Flowers can be found growing in this area. Basic Info Region Type: Desert, Oasis, Cave Number of Areas: 9 + Base Camp Popular Resources: Plants, Eggs Small Monsters Genprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Cephalos, Delex, Felyne, Melynx, Hermitaur, Giggi, Vespoid, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Leocougria, Vambari, Zubora Large Monsters Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Cephadrome, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plesioth, Tigrex, Rathian, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Sand Barioth, Barroth, Nibelsnarf, Volvidon, Rust Duramboros, Copper Blangonga, Qurupeco, Fairunokku, Akura Vashimu, Leocougrius, Ryunouksas, Arzatoros, Rukodiora, Teostra, Lunastra Large Monsters (High Rank) Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Black Tigrex, Pink Rathian, Rathian Unknown Species, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Abiorugu, Red Arzatoros, Zirolan Extra Notes *Area 9 is a favorite spot for Plesioth to cool off. Diving underwater in the oasis will give the hunter the effects of a Cool Drink for 5 minutes. Monsters can be observed drinking from this oasis. Qurupeco will also hunt fish here. *Barroth tend to roll in the mud of Area 6. *Areas 2, 3, and 4 are very hot and require Cool Drinks or taking a dip in the oasis to negate the health-draining heat. *Areas 7 and 8 are cold and require Hot Drinks to enter. Also, most of Area 8 is flooded with water at night. Daimyo Hermitaur and its subspecies, Plesioth, and Akura Vashimu will come here to rest during the daytime. Burning Peak The Burning Peak is a volcanic area that is obviously very hot. Most of the areas require the Heat Negate skill or Hot Drinks to enter without health depletion. There are many kinds of precious ores here, like Dragonite and Machalite ore. Few monsters can withstand its heat, but there are some... Basic Info Region Type: Volcano, Mountain Number of Areas: 9 + Base Camp Popular Resources: Ores, Insects Small Monsters Ioprey, Vespoid, Bnahabra, Felyne, Melynx, Ceanataur, Bullfango, Rhenoplos, Aptonoth, Apceros, Uroktor Large Monsters Iodrome, Shogun Ceanataur, Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Volvidon, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Brachydios, Agnaktor, Teostra, Lunastra, Goravior, Ryunouksas Large Monsters (High Rank) Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Rajang, Golden Rajang, Black Tigrex, Stygian Zinogre, Silver Rathalos Extra Notes *Area 9 is the favorite sleeping area of Black Tigrex, Stygian Zinogre, and Rajang. *Rajang and Deviljho will almost completely ignore the hunter and fight each other when in the same area. This is the same with Savage Deviljho and Golden Rajang. *There are mining spots in almost every area of this location. *Like the other volcanoes from previous games, the lava will deal Terrain Damage to the hunter if they get too close. Cliffside Prairie The Cliffside Prairie is a lakeside grassland that houses a large cliff as well as a waterfall. It is the preferred habitat of many monsters, including Aptonoth, Rathalos, Rathian, and the mysterious Chameleos. It is also popular when it comes to nuts and herbs. However, despite its peaceful rolling hills and beautiful cliffside, it can be dangerous when wyverns are in its presence. Basic Info Region Type: Grassland, Cave, Lake, Mountain Number of Areas: 7 + Base Camp Popular Resources: Eggs, Plants, Nuts Small Monsters Velociprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Vespoid, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Great Thunderbug, Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, Kelbi, Aptonoth, Mosswine, Gargwa, Bullfango, Kunchuu, Burukku, Fish, Slagtoth, Zubora, Leocougria Large Monsters Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Qurupeco, Hypnocatrice, Bulldrome, Lagiacrus, Gobul, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Zinogre, Arzatoros, Zorulidos, Ryunouksas, Leocougrius Large Monsters (High Rank) King Shakalaka, Qurupeco Subspecies, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Red Arzatoros, Deviljho, Zirolan Extra Notes *Lagiacrus, Gobul, and Plesioth and its subspecies will rest in the center of Area 6. *Area 3 houses a Rath nest. It is also the resting place of most wyverns and other land creatures. *Area 4 is the top of the cliff. Going in the water entrance will make the hunter go down a waterfall and into Area 6. Going into the land entrance will make the hunter go down the cliff to Area 5. Category:Areas